


Seeing Right Through

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Fix-It of Sorts, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Lies, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lust, M/M, Negotiations, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) tried his Best, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: What if Ragnarok was way more vicious and brutal than in the movie?What if Thor tells Tony the 'kid-friendly' version in hope to gain his favour to build New Asgard?And what if Loki watches his brother silently making a fool out of himself, knowing that Starkknowsthat Thor lies?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 706





	Seeing Right Through

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **G3 - "Don't you trust me?"**

Loki knew Thor wasn’t a bad liar – he’d gotten away with a lie or a dozen often enough. But what Loki couldn’t understand why the oaf thought that lying _now_ was a good idea. Especially to the man who was supposed to help them with New Asgard. He could see that Stark was aware of the lies Thor was throwing in his face. His face remained politely interested as he took the occasional sip from his drink but –

Stark did not believe Thor. It seemed as if he was mentally going through a list to see what stupidity Thor was trying to sell him next, the eyes never seeming to leave Thor’s puppy blue ones. And yet, Loki knew that he was being watched too. That was what had tipped him off as first thing. Thor was trying to paint him as a gullible, naïve, and stupid mage – and that _wasn’t going to work_. No way in Hel.

It was a waste of time. But why should have Thor listened to him? He had said from the beginning that telling how their planet died, how brutal the last weeks had been would be _better_ – not to lighten the story up with smiles and cracks and paint everybody as a harmless lost dog, not when Stark knew them at their _worst_ –

By the Norns, Loki had tried to _invade_ Migard, his plans had been foiled, yes, but there’d been a certain act of genius thinking put behind it. And he was sure that Stark hadn’t forgotten about that should he have ever wasted a time on Loki. But he surely had, because Loki knew they both were frighteningly similar and had to puzzle out _everything –_

And now Loki had supposedly been _discovered_ because _Surtur_ tipped Thor off. Of course had Loki let Thor manhandle him around in front of _everybody_ and –

It made rage boil inside of Loki. But he stayed silent. If this all went wrong, then at least he could tell Thor afterwards he’d warned him.

“That was a nice story, Point Break.” Stark chuckled and emptied his tumbler. _Nice_. He knew –

“I’m sure Clint would love to hear it as well.” A wink.

Loki had this silent suspicion that it would be best _not_ to mention that the Hawk _hated_ crack stories, having grown up in a circus and raised by clowns as he was.

 _Sentiment_.

Thor and Stark then went off to talk about New Asgard, where the Aesir could live from now on but –

 _So many things were wrong_. Thor wanted the wrong things – more space for buildings, less for farmers to grow their own plants – he focused on tourism because _that seemed to work_ , forgetting that their people didn’t _like_ outsiders and now they were those and – this wouldn’t go over well. Loki could smell the upcoming disaster in the air already. But he remained silent. Thor was king. He was just an advisor who wanted sleep and punch sense into others. There would be a major migraine heading his way within a few months. Thor would be at one of the taverns and get drunk.

As so often.

Did Thor know that most Midgardians weren’t fond of monarchies anymore and preferred democracies? Even when they were _not the best ones_ but –

Another migraine to add to his ever growing collection.

Stark’s banter was sharp, the underlying, thinly veiled pointers that he knew more than he let on seemed to fly straight over Thor’s head. But he noticed that Stark was shorter in his temper and less _open_.

“Thank Rogers for that,” Stark said curtly.

“The Captain? Why?”

 _Wrong question to ask._ Loki wondered if _any_ of their lessons they’d received had gotten stuck inside of Thor’s head or if some things were simply incomprehensible to him. Stark did not want to talk about Rogers. He wanted them out of his hair; their place on Midgard in Norway a randomly chosen spot because it was worthless for Norway’s government. Cheap and easy to buy. Was Thor even looking at the bluescreens around them?

Loki tried to find hope in the fact that at least they had _now_ a place they could call home but –

Stark had bought it. Without batting an eyelid and Loki hadn’t heard a word of repayment yet – and Thor wasn’t asking either. So maybe they had escaped Midgard’s corrupt governments – but there was a high possibility that they’d just ran straight into the web of a different, and even more dangerous spider.

“I see you in a few days, Stark.” Thor patted his friends back and Loki’s eyes rested on the man. He wasn’t flinching back but it sure didn’t look like he was enjoying the contact either.

 _Interesting_.

And this was dangerous, he was sure of it, he hadn’t been invited to stay but the danger was calling to Loki. After being trapped in space for so long because the ship hadn’t been really quick – he needed a distraction.

Stark not only promised him one, he was also _interesting_ himself and Loki could try to make up for Thor’s behaviour somehow. He wasn’t called Silvertongue for nothing –

“Loki, are you coming?” Thor’s voice ripped him from his inner musings.

“If Mr Stark allows it,” Loki inclined his head towards his host, “then I would stay and talk with him about other, quite urgent, matters.”

“Loki,” Thor’s voice took on a sharp note, “don’t –“

“Great idea, actually.”

 _Stark._ Loki looked up to his host with a raised brow.

“He’s a villain on Earth. We’re going to have to talk about that unless you want your brother to be brought before court? I’d like to avoid that hassle. My lawyers, they have different matters to settle at the moment.”

Thor frowned but nodded. “Of course. If you don’t mind, friend Stark.”

“I really don’t.” He sent a grin Thor’s way, then the oaf left him and Stark alone.

It was interesting to see how Stark’s shoulders slumped and he made his hair sit right. “Do you want to drink something now, Reindeer Games, with Big Brother gone?”

“Tea, if you have some.” Loki sighed. “Stark-“

“It’s Tony. Stark was my father. Bad enough that I can’t get Thor to stop calling me that name, you don’t even get to start with that name.”

“Tony.” It sounded wrong. “Nicknames are not always the best way to address someone on Asgard.”

Tony shrugged. “But we aren’t on Asgard.”

“And I refuse to disrespect you.”

“You mean, unlike your brother?” There was amusement in Tony’s voice. Excitement sparked through Loki. “But sure, then. Call me Anthony if I can’t stop you. Don’t want to insult you by accident either, Blitzen.”

“Anthony.” Loki said the name slowly. “It suits you.” _And he knew that Thor had lied_.

“That sounds like I have a stick shoved up my ass.” Anthony cackled. “But go ahead. You wanted to tell me something.”

“Thor lied to you and omitted the truth in other cases.” Loki tilted his head. “Not, that this comes as any surprise to you, does it?”

“Don’t you trust me to recognise a bold lie when I see one?” A mug was placed in front of Loki. “Sorry, it’s been warmed up in the microwave.”

Loki swallowed the biting remark coming up. “Thank you.”

He saw the silent laughter in Stark’s eyes.

“So, Reindeer Games. How about you go ahead and tell me the story of what really happened and then we both talk business?”

“Don’t you wish to talk with that about Thor?”

“ _Thor_? If I’d wanted to ruin New Asgard, sure. The door is straight behind you, don’t mind me.”

Loki cocked his head to the side. “You have other plans already in the running.” _Something was still missing._ “You’ve been hoping for Thor, haven’t you?” Loki stated as his mind was starting to spin with all the possibilities. “Thor mentioned you wanted Ultron as a shield around Midgard, to –“

“Yes.” A dark look passed over Anthony’s face. “Let’s say you might know things that I need to know about. You help me, I help you. Does that sound fair?”

“The land you just bought-“

“Just the beginning. I doubt it’s big enough for you guys. But that way Thor was soon enough happy and got what he wanted and would leave. Thanks for staying voluntarily by the way, I would have hated to make up an emergency to get your ass to stay.”

“I had to –“ Loki cleared his throat. “I couldn’t let Thor’s disaster stay in the room as it was.”

“Used to cleaning up behind him, aren’t you?”

Loki’s mouth twitched and he reached for the abhorrent tea. “I’ve been raised to do so.”

“Sounds like a horrible childhood.”

“The worst. But worth the rewards for covering up for him.” Loki sent him a wink. “People in the shadows can be quite useful.”

“Oh, I know.” Anthony stood up, nudging Loki’s legs apart with an ease that he found … _alluring_. He put his mug down, tilted his head upwards to his host and smirked at him. “I’ve never been one to work in the shadows. I prefer to stand in the light and blend them all with my charming personality, Loki.”

“There are advantages to that position,” Loki whispered and watched as Anthony slowly bent down to him. “But it never worked out for me.”

“Sounds like I could use someone like you then, to _balance_ things out.”

“I’m not sure,” Loki lifted a hand to pull Anthony forward, and even closer. “For me it sounds like we both are in –“ He licked over his lip, “-need for another.”

“I don’t like backstabbing and lies.” A thoughtful look passed over Anthony’s face, his hands coming to rest on Loki’s shoulders. “But I need someone to cover my back while I’m busy with the future.”

“I’m good at that.” Loki stretched upwards. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here. But – a thrill was running through him and his focused narrowed down to a single purpose: to seek the danger in the room out, attract it, and play with it until he either burned his hands or went down in a glorious explosion. “Can I trust you to be my eyes though?”

“Nothing rather than that.”

“The story-“

“Bloody? Very gruesome? Lots of deaths and you Asgardians being _Asgardians?”_

“Yes.” Loki’s voice was hoarse. “You could say that.”

“Then I know all I need.” A pink tongue flitted over invitingly looking lips. “Have I mentioned yet that I’m a fan of partnerships?”

“No.” Loki swallowed. “Only in passing mention.” His fingers flexed on strong thighs, and their lips were barely separated from another in this moment.

“My bad. I’m looking for someone in the shadows, tall, preferably likes men, especially me, has a brain that works and can function under high-pressure and come up with the most ridiculous plans that _still work_. You know, preferably experience in failing at a world domination attempt.”

“I think I might know someone who fits that description-“

“ _Good_ ,” Anthony cut him off, then his mouth was on his and –

Loki pulled the mad genius on his lap, a matter of a few seconds and kissed Anthony like it was all he ever had wanted from life. Perhaps it was.

A partnership. Who had ever wanted one of those with him?

He’d said that covering up for Thor’s messes was often rewarding in the end. This definitely seemed to prove it. He couldn’t wait to see what Anthony had planned and what he came up with for in the future. _Trust_ , he thought. It felt surprisingly easy.


End file.
